Philosophy
What is Philosophy (Japanese: 哲学 Hepburn: Tetsugaku)... 1. One of learning. (see Nico Nico Pedia article) 2. A tag that can be added to Muchimuchi SUMO Series (ムチムチSUMOシリーズ) videos with high probability. 3. A tag that can be added to Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling (ガチムチパンツレスリング) videos with high probability. 4. In music simulation games, music that is too hard to play. It is used for specific music games like POSSESSION(BEMANI) challenge music. Overview of Philosophy in term Originally, it was a word about learning in general because it meant to pursue "knowledge". But, in modern times, it seems to determine the meaning of words and to make a theory without becoming subjective. Because it is so abstract, the word philosophy exists in various fields. Creating dictionary articles is also the foundation for philosophy in the sense of "deciding the meaning of words". Advanced mathematics (logic) helps philosophy in the pursuit of the basic rules of this world, such as numbers and laws of physics, religion, psychology, and ethics in the sense of understanding human thinking. Linguistics, history, etc., can also move towards philosophy. We often think of things that are universal, like the whole thing, rather than specific events. We often think of things that are not concrete in philosophy. Regarding the Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling (ガチムチパンツレスリング) overview described later down in this article, "Why did something like this happen?", "What kind of people are enjoying this?", "What kind of part of this is interesting?", "What about other bara-homo fandoms?", "Is this a phenomenon peculiar to Billy Herrington?", "What is defined bara-homo defined in the first place?"...... Because there are many parts that are difficult to understand intuitively, that is not necessarily a philosophy. However, by definition of the word "philosophy" in the first place, thinking about events in this world all leads to philosophy and is not particularly specific to Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling. Overview of Philosophy in Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Along with "Wrestling Series" (レスリングシリーズ), "Forest Fairy" (森の妖精), etc., it is often attached to a GPW video with a high probability. (Recently, it is often added to videos of "Muchimuchi SUMO Series" (ムチムチSUMOシリーズ) fame.) At present, there are cases where stubborn tags such as "Compulsory Education", "World Heritage", and "General Education" are attached, causing people who search with the above tags in the original, innocent sense, to have a significant mental and psychological effect to those who search with the above tags. : According to Buddha, :: "Why, do they wrestle?" :: "Why, do they take off their pants? :: "Why, do they hit the ass? :: "Why, am I watching this video? The answer, is invisible..." There are many undefined human trajectories that have survived. Among them is "meaning to live". Why do people exist? There is no clear answer to this vague question. The forest fairies may be looking for "it" in the fight... It may follow the history of the prestigious philosopher of mankind... We will have to watch and see for it. We survive the same way as they do, fighting the painful reality, Because it is a creature that lives a life while asking the self questions... Thinking presence, being considered. That is my Aniki. They do not give us the truth. They require us to look for the truth. Because there is not one answer, there are many philosophies as humans. The reason their videos are called philosophy is, it may be in such a place. Related Video :本格的 ガチムチパンツレスリング (September 30, 2007) :【後編】我知無知―動画で学ぶ『妖精哲学の三信』 (December 17, 2008) :【太も☆mad】　小鳥さんと夜の事務所で太ももスリスリスリスリスリスリ (July 13, 2009) :【太も☆mad】小鳥さんと夜の事務所で太ももスリスリハムハムモフモフⅡ (July 16, 2009) :CoD4名言？集 (November 3, 2008) :聖剣伝説LOM　名言集 (May 25, 2009) External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) Category:Wrestling Series Category:Muchimuchi SUMO Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Philosophy Category:Real World articles